Legolas y Tauriel Vol III
by DeNilePrincess
Summary: -Que ocurre?- Inquirió Tauriel.- Esa bruja intenta turbar mi mente.- -¿Nalyë?/Como?- Con lo único que puede- Le respondió el mirándola a los ojos con intensidad. Tercera Entrega de esta pareja. ¿Que nuevos peligros enfrentaran?, lo impensable ocurrirá para probar el amor de los elfos silvanos. Thranduil protegerá a su hijo como nunca lo hizo y Tauriel probara su sangre guerrera.
1. Chapter 1

_Cruzare los montes,_

_los ríos, los valles_

_por irte a encontrar_

_salvaría tormentas, ciclones, dragones_

_sin exagerar..._

_por poder mirarme en tus ojos bonitos_

_y vivir la gloria de estar a tu lado_

_porque en mi ya siento que te necesito_

_que me he enamorado..._

_._

_Por asegurar la sonrisa de tu alma_

_buscando equidad_

_yo podría empeñar lo mas caro_

_que tengo que es mi libertad_

_y si un día glorioso en tus brazos acabo_

_que felicidad..._

* * *

**LEGOLAS Y TAURIEL VOL.3**

**.**

**PROLOGO**

**.**

El rey habia muerto.

Lo habian asesinado. Thorin escudo de Roble, y su sobrino Kili, el unico vivo para continuar con su liaje era Fili. Hijo de Dis, hermana de Thorin, el peso de la corona caeria sobre el.

La guerra continuo,hasta que estuvo muerto cada orco que Kili habia invocado con el anillo. El anillo yacia aun en el cuerpo de Kili, su hermano lo sabia, Gandalf y los demas en su premura por escapar lo habian olvidado. El debia repuerarlo, para entregarlo y que este fuera destruido. Tomo el anillo del dedo de su hermano y lo guardo en sus ropas. Dejo ir a Thranduil y Elrond con sus ejercitos semi integros despues de la batalla, no eran bienvenidos en su reino, pero tampoco habian sido culpables de nada. Ambos venian por sus hijos, y el lo entendia, su hermano en sus ultimos dias de vida causo muchos problemas.

Balin, Dwalin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Bifur y Bombur estaban desconsolados, Fili mintio, dio que un orco habia sesinado a Thorin, no queria manchar la reputacion de Kili.

¡Mahal Khama Ma Athhôrizu! . Mahal bendiga al nuevo Rey.

Se construyeron de oro estatuas de Thorin y Kili que flanqueaban el trono de Fili con valor y gallardia...como si estuvieran ahi, eso no le permitía olvidar, el porque el se encontraba coronado Rey. Y tampoco había olvidado que volvería a ver a Gandalf y tal vez, a ella.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**.**

Habían llegado ya a Rivendell. Exhaustos, sin atreverse a vaticinar que seria del mañana, por lo pronto tenían el hoy. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Athael, el mayor de sus hijos, quien los miro con alegría.

-Athael, donde están Lerien y Mithel?- Pregunto Tauriel.

-He venido a buscarlos, Mallo tulalyë? /De donde vienen?, mis hermanos y yo estábamos preocupados los he dejado a cargo pues que mi abuelo se fue a por ustedes.-Respondió su hijo.

Gandalf y Bilbo se sentaron en una banca labrada al borde del final del abierto a contemplar las cascadas y fumar tabaco, estaban exhaustos pero eran esos momentos al final del casi perder la vida, donde ellos le volvían a dar sentido a todo y extrañaban la comarca.

Legolas y su hijo se abrazaron con fuerza, eran de la misma estatura, la cabellera de Athael era castaña, sus ojos eran hierba como los de su madre, pero sus facciones eran las mismas de su abuelo, quien al verlo por primera vez enmudecio unos instantes antes de hacer una reverencia y presentarse. Athael supo en esos intantes que su abuelo lo amaba. Thranduil no había querido decir porque fue a buscar a sus padres ni quiso que lo acompañasen, Athael sospechaba que estaba intentando guardarle de alguna pena.

Poco tardaron en llegar Thranduil y Elrond, a Thranduil le extraño ver a su nieto pero no hizo menor comentario.

-Debemos irnos- Dijo Legolas.

-Que ha sido del anillo de poder?- Respondió Elrond.

Todos se tensaron ante la mención y el recuerdo de que evidentemente lo habían olvidado.

-Athael, ve a prepapar los caballos- Dijo Tauriel, quien no deseaba involucrar a su hijo. El hizo caso, pero no pudo evitar mirar el vestido de gala de su madre y lo manchado que estaba por correr en el bosque, desvió la vista y se marcho.

-¿No lo tomaste? -Le dijo Bilbo a Gandalf.

-Tu debiste tomarlo, eres tu el saqueador.-

-¡Lo olvidaste! ¡No puedo creerlo!-

-¡Tu lo olvidaste! ¡Señor Bolson!-

-Es suficiente.-Dijo Thranduil cortante.- Debe de tenerlo el enano, aquel que sera proclamado nuevo Rey-

\- Debo ir a por el, Fili es razonable.- Respondio Gandalf.

-En esta ocasión no te acompañaremos Mithrandir, no deseo volver a esas tierras jamas.- Dijo Legolas cortante.

\- Discúlpanos Gandalf pero estamos ansiosos de ver a nuestro hijo en Gondor, si nos esperas unos días...- Comenzaba a decir Aragorn.

-Yo iré contigo.- Dijo Bilbo.

Todos le sonrieron al Hobbit, y ambos partieron a Erebor...de nuevo.

Aragorn observo a Arwen y Elrond abrazarse y suspiro.

-Su encomienda era traer el anillo- Le dijo Elrond con severidad.

-Se arriesgo mucho y pasamos por innumerables peligros, se recupero a la reina Tauriel, esa era la prioridad.-

-El bien de la tierra media esta por encima de...-

-Ella es para mi mas valiosa que todo, ademas, Uilelya yéva muin/ el anillo ya no esta oculto- Dijo Legolas tajante.

-No discutas con el sobre ese asunto, te retirara la palabra, es obstinado en su pensamiento- Aconsejo Thranduil a Elrond.

Thranduil y Legolas se despidieron de Elrond y Aragorn estrechando brazos, las reinas se fundieron en un abrazo y se hicieron promesas de volver a verse...pronto.

Al partir, de las sombras del salón emergió Lady Galadriel, se coloco frente a Legolas y este la observo con disgusto. Ella le susurro a su conciencia:

-Quizá tu temor radique en saber en tu corazón, que ella no sera tuya siempre, Ala arin yéva vinya ré/ Su tiempo juntos vera su fin.-

-Meralyë matië? Quien eres tu para decir eso? Ese día nunca llegara, solo lo anticipara la muerte y espero cortar su garganta antes.-

Atahel, y Tauriel estaban sobre un caballo, la guardia de Athael que eran cuatro elfos silvanos mas, Thranduil sobre un arce que Elrond le obsequio, Legolas bajo la escalinata y subió al suyo, alando las riendas con fuerza, fue seguido por los demas.

-Que ocurre?- Inquirió Tauriel alcanzándolo.

\- Esa bruja intenta turbar mi mente.-

-¿Nalyë? / Como?

\- Con lo único que puede- Le respondió el mirándola a los ojos con intensidad.

\- Ilya melmenyanen / Yo Te amo-

Legolas cerro los ojos, Tauriel acerco su caballo, tomo los hombros del rubio y lo acerco a ella, lo beso con decisión, el le correspondió con entrega, conteniendo el aire,los dos fundiéndose cómplices de su amor, el la rodeo con sus brazos, se separaron breve mente, Legolas respiro espesamente y le dijo: - Ilya melmenyanen órenyallo- /Yo te amo con Todo mi Corazón-

Volvieron a besarse con pasión, sin mañana, sin miedos, sin cordura, sin limites, era una lucha feroz, de quien amaba mas, y de demostrarlo. Solo con un beso.

_¿Por qué estamos aquí _

_hablando de nosotros dos? _

...

_ ¿quién fue que me enamoró? _

_¡Tú y yo!_

_vamos navegando sin dirección _

_remando en tormentas y sin temor _

_haciendo islas de sal y sol. _

_Logramos construir _

_un universo de cristal _

_si damos este beso _

_no se tiene que derrumbar. _

_¡Siempre juntos!_

_Tú y yo _

_heridos temiendo la solución _

_sabiéndonos cómplices con temor _

_de nunca ser tú y yo _

_oh, oh, _

_¿Por qué estamos aquí? _

_¿Qué es lo que necesitas ver? _

_Si hay tanto que sentir _

_¿qué nos tiene que convencer? _

* * *

_Hola, Hola! Happy New Year! Les deseo a todos un excelente 2015, lleno de alegrias, salud y abundancia! Que les ha parecido mi regalo?_

_Espero sus comentarios, ¿que les ha parecido? Que villano les gustaría? Ideas?! Yo tengo algunas pero tomo sugerencias._

_La letra del final es de Thalia "Tu y yo" , Disco Amore del principio "Eso y mas", de Joan Sebastian. No copyright intended._

_Gracias especiales a mis reviewers del Vol 2. _

_ : Total de acuerdo contigo en TODO. Un abrazo! Feliz año nuevo!_

_Tiva-Forever-08: Muchas gracias linda, yo tambien guardo esperanzas, aqui esta el 3er Vol. Que te ha parecido? Un abrazo! Feliz año nuevo!_

_AguusDempsey: Oh yo tambien he amado la peli, la mejor de las 3 para mi tambien, casi completa ya sabeis con excepcion del final de mi pareja del alma, Toda la razon, Legolas sobrepaso mis expecativas, asi o mas gallardo y amoroso! Jackson ingrato y cruel! Oh si, mucho que comentar de la relacion de Legolas y su padre, como dices no se fue tan enojado pero Legolas lo abandono por el dolor supongo yo, que triste y que fuerte!, Y de Tauriel...puedes quitarme ese dolor? Osea...le esta pidiendo que la mate? ..0o0...como? Creo tambien que debio volver con Legolas que casi lo asesinan por salvarla a ella, osea cero y ya iba un enano. Lo merecia, Legolas lo merecia todo._

_Si, yo tambien adoro a Bilbo, y su relacion con Gandalf, Bardo, Fili Y Kili me fueron enternecedores, Thranduil es de amarse con todo y ese caracter, guapisimo!_

_Me ha encantado tu review, como siempre, me haces el dia! Te adoro, un abrazo!Besos!y Feliz año nuevo!_

_Caro Uchiha: Tienes razon Smaug se merecia una muerte mas...digna nose, Thorin es un personaje complejo como bello y triste, he escrito sobre el en un reto (Ered Luin) Y ahi lo comprendi, me ha agarrado el corazon. Si, ese Jackson como que no le importa mucho la cronologia de Tolkien, si Legolas increible, supero todo lo que habia pensado que podia ser de romantico, un beso, un beso, una caricia entre ellos, era...pedir mucho Jackson! Gracias x tu review :D, Un abrazo! Feliz año nuevo!_

_LegolasyTauriel: si, eso me rompio el corazon, con ganas de entrar a la pantalla, tomar a Tauriel por el brazo y decirle, anda sigue a Legolas, ve por el no lo dejes ir, aqui esta el 3er Vol. Que te ha parecido? Un abrazo! Feliz año nuevo! , _

_Marysun: Hola linda, pues nunca he contemplado esa idea, si tengo mas requests al respecto lo considerare, aunque me seria muuuuy dicifil porque yo siempre la he visto con abrazo! Feliz año nuevo! ,_

_vanessa y aylu, he aqui el tercer volumen, lo prometido esta cumplido, Que les ha parecido? Abrazos! Feliz año nuevo!_

_._

_No puedo evitar recomendar para quien es fan de esta pareja mis one shoots, Mas Amaneceres, Ire La Lis (Deseo sin Miel) y Ered Luin. Son cortos pero deliciosos, como 1 buen postre, espero les den una pasada que se os fascinaran y me obsequien su distinguido comentario. _

_Estoy trabajando en un final alternativo de la ultima peli, para los que nos quedamos con ganas de un final: Legolas Y Tauriel. Que opinais?_


	2. Chapter 2

**LEGOLAS Y TAURIEL VOL 3**

* * *

**LA PROMESA DE THRANDUIL**

* * *

El reino del bosque se regocijo con la llegada de sus reyes de nuevo.

Legolas llevaba media sonrisa en el rostro, y fue con Tauriel a cambiarse, su padre tomo el trono, casi de inmediato, aun llevaba su armadura de batalla, pero el solo se cambiaría hasta el anochecer, el trono no debía estar vacio.

Los días siguientes fueron de paz y calma, Tauriel en ocasiones salia a montar con sus hijos Lerien, Athael y Mithel. Mientras Legolas charlaba con su padre sobre el comercio con la ciudad del lago y como reinarían en adelante, a pesar de todo, Thranduil noto a su hijo intranquilo por la partida de su compañera. A pesar de los años y los momentos difíciles Legolas lo seguía sorprendiendo con el amor que le profesaba a Tauriel, era...Magnifico y enorme, así amaban ellos, con todo su corazón, con todo su espíritu, con toda su luz, con toda su alma y solo una vez, no debía sorprenderse, el amo a su madre hasta su muerte y aun después, todavía la soñaba despierto y por las noches la tristeza se acercaba.

Añoraba el dia en el que se reencontraría con ella para decirle -Cumpli mi promesa, cuide de Legolas, es un elfo Guerrero y Rey, es bueno y es noble.- para verla sonreír y abrirle los brazos, y como estos se iluminarían contra la luz cual gemas blancas de estrella, casi nublando su vista, casi imposible de verla, percibir su suave y dulce aroma inundar el aire, antes espeso, ahora fluido, el se fundiría en ese abrazo como el metal se funde con el fuego al formar la mas brillante y fuerte de las espadas, y la gloria de sentirla cerca regresaría, la amargura por fin y para siempre...

Porque el, jamas olvidaría la promesa que le hizo ese fatídico día en que ella moriría, porque no había momento en que no se atormentara cual orco al inocente en Mordor, reprochándose el haber llevado a su esposa ese día a la guerra, Maldita guerra, Maldito día y Maldito el, maldito el mundo que seguiría existiendo sin ella en el, si...el estaba vivo, pero se sentía muerto. -Cuida de Legolas- Le dijo ella en un susurro pre Mortem, en un ruego, en una suplica, porque conocía a Thranduil y como este la amaba, sabia que el se acercaría a la tristeza para abrazarla hasta que su luz se extinguiera, y su hijo, su pequeño inocente quedaria solo ante el mundo, sin padres, sin guía, sin ejemplo y sin protección y eso era mucho peor que morir. Thranduil la miro con dolor.

-Prometemelo- Volvió a decir ella.

El bajo el rostro y volvió a mirarla. -Lo haré, lo que el sea fuerte, hasta que el sea Rey. Por mi vida.-

Ella sonrió, por ultima vez, y murió.

Y Thranduil lloro como un niño abrazando su cuerpo, sin consuelo, sin lagrimas que fueran suficientes.

.

.

.

En Erebor, Gandalf y Bilbo llegaron al reino bajo la montaña, al reino de Fili, sobrino de Thorin, Hijo de Durin.

Su recibimiento fue cálido, amable y hospitalario, Balin el enano mas sabio, fue quien se encargo de ellos todo el tiempo.

Estaban sentados en una larga mesa en las cocinas, la comida y bebida era abundante, y ellos estaban hambrientos por el camino.

-Y dime Balin, como es Fili como Rey?-

-Es un buen Rey, parece que sobre sus venas no corre la maldición del oro, no lo deslumbra... y convive mucho con nosotros que somos su corte, pero creo que lo atormenta la muerte de Kili, y la de Thorin.-

Bilbo y Gandalf se miraron de reojo con complicidad y fugazmente.

Balin continuo:- Pero hay algo mas, esta de luto, naturalmente, ¡El reino entero lo esta! pero, el, esta ademas muy pensativo...mantiene la habitación de Kili intocable, como un templo, es bastante tétrico, pero nadie se atreve a contrariarlo.-

-Podemos verlo?-

-Por supuesto. Su visita, se, que lo hará feliz.-

-Donde esta?-

-Donde siempre, si no esta en el trono, esta en el Salón de los ancestros.-

Y ahi fueron. Fili los vio desde que entraron al nuevo y reconstruido Salón de los ancestros, enorme y lujoso, era un lugar donde se rendía honor a su linaje.

Fili les sonrió genuinamente, abrió los brazos y abrazo a Bilbo y a Gandalf al mismo tiempo.

-Bienvenido Señor Bolsón y Gandalf el gris.-

Su melena rubia ceniza trenzada en los bordes aun, sobre su cabeza una corona de grueso oro y metal, de cortes geométricos que le flanqueaba también los ojos azules. Llevaba una capa hasta el suelo adornada en los hombros con piel de zorro.

-¿Como estas Fili?- Pregunto Bilbo

A Fili casi se le congelo la sonrisa. - Estoy...abrumado. Jamas pensé ni quise esto...pensé que Kili viviría, que se repondría, lo extraño cada día, muchísimo, pero me atormenta su recuerdo, su final.-

-No te lamentes mas, Fili, aun tu preservas el linaje de Thorin, el seria feliz. Ahora debes continuar con el, casarte, engendrar y ser feliz.-

Bilbo noto que a Fili por alguna razón las palabras de Gandalf lo incomodaron.

-¿Han venido solos?-

-Naturalmente.-

Y la decepción en sus ojos era evidente.

-¡Líbrenme de la testarudez de los enanos!, ¡¿Que no has tenido suficiente muerte y destrucción?! Esa criatura esta prohibida para ti, tienes a toda la tierra media para escoger.-

Bilbo miraba de Gandalf a Fili y de Fili a Gandalf con confusión.

.

.

A Gondor y su castillo blanco llego Eowyn de Rohan, con su hermano Eomer iban a preguntar al Rey Aragorn por el destino del anillo de poder.

* * *

_El fic del final alternativo a la peli de LA BATALLA DE LOS 5 EJERCITOS estara en el fic "IRE LA LIS- DESEO SIN MIEL". Esperenlo muuuuy pronto, que opinan de este cap? Besos!_


	3. Chapter 3

**LEGOLAS Y TAURIEL VOL 3**

**CAPITULO 3**

* * *

Eomer y Eowin llegaron a las puertas del reino de Gondor, Arwen los contemplo sentada al trono, vio en ellos la similitud y complicidad que tienen todos los hermanos, una energia pura y simetrica, como se la noto a Fili y Kili cuando eran felices, ambos de cabellera besada por el sol como su padre, ambos de mirada fuerte y profunda, con ojos que te pueden tocar el alma y al mismo tiempo devorarla. Entonces la reina blanca de Gondor tambien recordo como Eowyn casi se sienta en su trono, en su lugar, intento poner el amargo pensamiento a un lado.

-Saludos Aragorn, se dice que el anillo de poder ha vuelto a salir a la luz, nuestro padre nos ha contado las historias que son mas antiguas que nuestro tiempo, y del peligro inminente que ello implicaria- Dijo Eomer con preocupacion y semblante serio. Portaba una armadura pesada y compleja.

Eowyn y Arwen se miraron fugazmente, cortesmente. Aragorn inclino el rostro y asi lo hicieron tambien los hermanos principes de Rohan.

-Es verdad Eomer, el anillo ha resurgido y estuvo a punto de terminar en manos equivocadas, justamente Gandalf ha ido a su encuentro para poder llevarlo a la montaña de fuego.-

-¿Un mago gris? Respeto a Gandalf pero solo no podra con la tarea.-

-Es cierto, si no regresa en 2 dias iremos a su busqueda-

-Que tiene que ver la guerra entre elfos y enanos en Erebor con el anillo?-

-Estais bien informado.-

Eomer solo sonrio.

-Todo,pero fue solucionado.-

-Dicen que no es asi, que la muerte de los hijos de Durin no termino con la maldad de ese reino.-

-Ha terminado, la muerte y destruccion seran dejados de lado.-

\- El ultimo del linaje de Thorin no dejara a la reina Silvana, hasta entonces no terminara.-

Aragorn lo miro con mala cara. -No habra sangre suficiente que el Rey silvano pueda derramar por evitarlo.-

-Hemos venido a unirnos a la tarea de vender la maldad que contiene el anillo.- Intervino Eowyn para terminar la tension.

-Sean bienvenidos.- Le respondio Arwen. Y ahora Aragorn y Eomer guardaron silencio.

.

.

.

Fili sonrio a Gandalf pero la sonrisa no le llego a los ojos.

-Mi amigo Gandalf me has malinterpretado.-

-Espero por tu bien y el de este reino que asi sea, terminada la labor del anillo regresare a velar por tu buen matrimonio Fili.-

Fili solto una carcajada.

-Yo no soy obsesivo como mi hermano, tampoco estoy loco como mi tio, pero a todas las criaturas Gandalf ... se les tiene permitido soñar.-

Entonces Bilbo comprendio todo, y puso los ojos en blanco, aunque no pudo evitar sentir pesar por el enano Rey Fili.

-Espero que solo quede en un sueño.- Le reprendio Gandalf.

-Quedara...antes no entendia las palabras y el deseo de mi hermano y ahora siento que es de sus herencias la mas cruel..._ella esta muy lejos, ella camina en el cielo a la altura de la luna y brilla como luz de estrella_.-

Gandalf y Bilbo enmudecieron.

-¿Cuando?-

-Ni yo mismo se. Fue tarde cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentia.-

-Entrégame el anillo.-

Fili busco entre sus gruesas ropas y dudo en extender la mano al mago, susurros en lengua negra comenzaron a invadir su mente.

-Esto es lo que ella quiere Fili, tambien lo hubiera querido tu hermano.- Intervino Bilbo.

Fili entonces extendio la mano a Gandalf y en entrego el anillo sobre la palma de su mano.

-Entregue todo por poder dartelo Gandalf.- Le dijo Fili lleno de tristeza, una que era casi impropia de el, y que era completamente cierto.

Gandalf se enternecio por la dureza y sinceridad de Fili y le palmeo el hombro.

El mago gris y el hobbit abandonaron Erebor esa tarde.Y a la montaña la bordeo un halo naranja de victoria, una conseguida a base de dolor, sangre y sacrificio pero finalmente victoria.

.

.

.

Aragorn camino al borde de la torre mas alta, ato un mensaje a la para de un ave que volo al reino elfo silvano.

Y desde ahi pudo notar que en un corsel blanco inmaculado llego cabalgando Gandalf y Bilbo. Sonrio y regreso a la sala del trono.

El capitan de Aragorn Eomir, noto la belleza de la princesa de Rohan desde que la vio bajar de su caballo y se maravillo con su esencia fina y guerrera. Para Arwen no fue desapercibido y una sonrisa de dibujo en los labios.

Gandalf el Gris entro a la sala del trono con su pequeño acompañante, Aragorn apenas llego a tiempo para su encuentro, lo abrazo con calidez y estrecho la mano de Bilbo, Eomer a la distancia contemplo la escena.

-Legolas estara feliz y en paz con la notica- Le dijo Aragorn.

-El Rey Silvano estara complacido pero temo por que la paz sea duradera-

-Porque?-Pregunto Aragorn lleno de preocupacion.

Arwen se levanto del trono.

-Fili sigue los pasos de KIli, esta enamorado de Tauriel.- Intervino Bilbo.

-¡Yo se los he advertido!- Grito Eomer.

-No, no, no los enanos son buenos, el amor de Fili es idilico, no obsesivo, nos entrego el anillo.- Le reprendio Bilbo.

-No compartas esto con Legolas Bilbo, Gandalf tiene razon, le robaras la paz.- Agrego Aragorn.

.

.

.

En el reino del bosque.

Un ave entro a vuelo abierto y se poso en el borde del trono, Legolas la reconocio como de Erebor y tomo el pequeño pergamino.

-Tengo visitas de Rohan. Gandalf fue a por el anillo con Bilbo. ¡Eres feliz?-

Legolas sonrio imaginando lo incomodo que se sentiría Aragorn junto a los hermanos rubios despues de su compromiso roto con Eowyn.

-¿A que fueron? ¿Gandalf ha regresado ya? _Ocólien sina pitya_/La luz embarga mi vida. -

.

.

Por la noche viento nuevo soplo en Gondor, un viento de transtorno y maldad, un viento que solo el anillo podia propiciar, intentaba regresar a su amo Sauron, en el interior de los pasillos blancos pies descalzos comenzaron a dejar su rastro, pies de un buscador, de un maestro del engaño y la ambicion, de un recien sumado a la maldad, del mago Blanco Saruman.

* * *

_A que no se esperaban este villano? Me encanta sorprenderos, este volumen estara de infarto! Se los digo dese ya puro sentimentalismo y romance! _

_Los quiero mucho, un calido abrazo y que me sentare a esperar sus reviews que tanto adoro!_

_Oh muchas gracias a Guest y Aily :D, ESA ES LA IDEA. GRACIAS X SU REVIEW_

_vanesa: Oh yo tambien esa parte me mato_

_thebostonavenger: Vaya, muchas gracias,._

_Caro Uchiha: jajajaj, es verdad, son necios, muchas gracias, dime ya le diste una pasada al final alternativo? Un beso!_

_AguusDempsey: Oh si yo tambien siento que no puedo tener suficiente de esta pareja linda, gracias x tus buenos deseos linda, te deseo tambien un excelente año, concuerdo en todo contigo! Que te va pareciendo el desarrollo del final alternativo? Huggs and Kisses!_

_Legolasytauriel: HOli, dime te gusto? ya le diste una pasada al final alternativo? beso!_


	4. Chapter 4

El anillo habia sido robado.

Gandalf no se percato de la presencia del que alguna vez fue su mentor, el mago blanco. Pero Saruman habia sido habil el anillo fue reemplazado por una copia falsa, un simple anillo de oro al que formaron inscripciones finas similares, hechas por un maestro joyero enano en tortura. Tardarian en notarlo, porque nadie se atrevia a portarlo.

_-Si Gandalf llego con el anillo, partiremos a la montaña de fuego para extinguir la amenaza.¿Vendras?-_

Legolas estrujo el pergamino en el puño. Tauriel no dudaria, ella querria acudir, pero el temor por las amenazas vividas estaban latentes en el. El peligro habia muerto, el lo habia matado, la bruja Galadriel mentia, el no, nunca perderia a Tauriel. Una mano palida cogio su mano y deshizo el puño hecho con frustracion, era ella, por supuesto.

-Legolas, que ocurre?-

El no necesito responer, ella leyo la nota.

-Debemos ir. Terminemos con la amenaza que siembra sombra en esta tierra.-

Legolas asintio. -Partiremos mañana.-

Respondió el pergamino de Aragorn y se fueron a caminar en el abrazo de la noche, cenaron con sus hijos y Thranduil, el mas fino de los vinos fue degustado, aquel que emborracho a sus guardias en la fuga de los enanos, cenaron carne de la caza de hoy, en cada brindis los dedos de Legolas rozaban con intención los de su reina, siempre se sentaban lo mas cerca que podían e intercambiaban miradas complices y medias sonrisas, Thranduil ocasionalmente ponía los ojos en blanco o se acomodaba en su asiento incomodo y charlaba con sus nietos de tácticas de batalla.

A pesar de todo, ellos admiraban a su abuelo, Mithel tenia la melena rubia como su padre y abuelo, sus razgos eran finos como los de su madre, con una mirada podía proyectar tosa su nobleza, Lerien y era del perfil mas masculino, fuerte y orgulloso, también rubio.

Se retiraron a sus aposentos, con el pretexto de acudir al reguardo de caballos, Thranduil mando a Rohan por caballos para sus nietos, y deseaba entregarselos, era a lado de ellos, cuando Legolas y Tauriel ocasionalmente lo miraban sonreir, le habian devuelto vida.

Los reyes tomados de la mano caminaron hasta casi la frontera, sobre el punto mas alto del final de su fortaleza, observaron el brillo de la luna y extendieron los brazos al roció que el viento cargaba en esas noches, ahi, antes de la media noche contemplaron a las estrellas.

Legolas volteo su mirada hacia ella y le dejo ver en sus ojos lo mucho que la amaba. Tauriel le sujeto los brazos y se besaron, de ellos se desprendio un brillo tan suave como etéreo, tan puro como casi cegador. Ese era amor elfico, juntos eran mas fuertes, su vida seria mas larga, sus fuerzas serian mas grandes.

En el beso, se escapo un suspiro, un suspiro que liberaba presión y los entregaba a la paz que ahora habitaba a su lado.

Porque se amaban tanto como el primer dia, en que se miraron a los ojos, tanto como la primer cabalgata juntos y las vidas que habían tomado, sus narices se besaron al final y un abrazo quiso reflejar que se pertenecían desde siempre y para siempre.

Al dia siguiente los caballos estaban listos, solo dejaron el mensaje para Thranduil, no deseaban preocupar a nadie, después de todo la misión seria inmediata.

Portaban sus trajes de bosque, bordados en plata al final de cada prenta y una tiara ligera que adornaba sus frentes. No deseaban guardia, solo cabalgar, perderse en el viento como cuando solo existian ambos y el mundo de la tierra media era suyo para tomarlo, para someterlo a la luz.

En Gondor, esperaban ya la llegada de los reyes silvanos para partir a la montaña de fuego.

Cuando Eomer desperto ese dia, fue asaltado por Saruman el blanco, quien lo maldijo e introdujo un hechizo sobre el tan fuerte como aquel que una vez puso sobre Theoden.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chicos! una disculpa por la tardanza! Q pasara? Dejenme escucharlos!

Gracias especiales a AguusDempsey, Legolas y tauriel, Vanesa, Aylu, y Carito Uchiha.


	5. Chapter 5

**Legolas y Tauriel Vol III**

**Chapter 5**

Si, Eomer sería su marioneta macabra en este juego de poder. Contemplo al fuerte rubio sacudirse en resistencia a lo inevitable. Sobre sus pupilas se extendió un halo blanco y un brillo oscuro las cubrió, el plan estaba hecho, las marionetas estaban listas…que comience ya.

La comunidad del anillo estaba lista, cuando llegaron Tauriel y Legolas fueron abrazados y bienvenidos, para casi partir enseguida, todos en caballos, Gandalf, Bilbo, Eomer, Eowyn, Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas y Tauriel emprendieron su marcha de forma decidida, dejaron los muros blancos inmaculados de Gondor, los caballos galopaban con fuerza contra el viento, a excepción de Bilbo y Arwen, todos los integrantes eran guerreros, gustosos de la adrenalina y una buena batalla, se hicieron carreras en algunos tramos, Gandlaf ganaba siempre por tener consigo al señor de los caballos, Eowyn noto el cambio en su hermano pero pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Bilbo, enseñándole artes de guerra, se distraía del dolor de ver a Arwen y Aragorn juntos, ella no era malvada, pero su felicidad le hería.

Legolas se percató con desagrado de a mirada de Eomer sobre el y Tauriel.

-Siento algo oscuro entre nosotros…- le susurro a Tauriel. –Creo que es el príncipe de Rohan-

-Yo también siento algo, no nos precipitemos, no tenemos motivos- Le respondió ella con suavidad.-Cuanto falta para Orodruin?/Montaña de fuego en elfico.-

-3 dias-

-Acampemos aquí, seguiremos mañana- Ordeno Gandalf.

La noche era preciosa como silenciosa, tanto que resultaba perturbador.

Eomer se acercó a Arwen en la oscuridad, mientras Legolas Y Aragorn conversaban. – Escuche que ya teneis un pequeño príncipe-

-Oh si, lo adoramos- Respondio ella con una enorme sonrisa.

-Porque no estáis con el entonces? Si solo tuviera un hijo y este una sola niñez, no me la perdería-

A Arwen se le congelo la sonrisa. –No tardaremos en esta aventura.-

-Eso no lo sabemos con certeza…que descansé-

Las palabras de Eomer se enterraron en Arwen cual espinas a la seda. Y derramo lagrimas silenciosas pensando en su pequeño. Y en si valía la pena volver a dejarlo, tal vez Aragorn podría hacerlo solo.

Bilbo por su parte dedicaba cada noche a escribir sus memorias en trozos de pergamino y en conocer mas a la "Realeza de Rohan" aunque Eomer mantenía su distancia de el. Por s parte Eowyn reía estruendosamente y disfrutaba de las historias de Bilbo sobre la comarca y sus aventuras pasadas.

En el Bosque Verde...

Thranduil se sentía irritado el leer el mensaje de Legolas. –De nuevo, de nuevo lo han hecho!-

Sus nietos se percataron enseguida de la ausencia de sus padres, comenzaban a preocuparse por cual era el problema que se les ocultaba. Athael el mayor, que era como ver a un Thranduil joven castaño y de ojos hierba, torció el gesto. - Debe ser grave si nos lo ocultan...- de los tres era el mas vanidoso.

Mithel lo observo cauteloso, estaba sacando filo a sus dagas de plata( Mithel se parecía mucho a Tauriel, pero el era rubio )- A mi me preocupa mamá... Y el maldito conflicto con los enanos de Erebor, no me fío de ellos, aun con su nuevo Rey, dicen que hay una maldicion en ese reino.

La brisa del bosque corrió entre ellos jugando con sus melenas hasta el hombro.

\- Si no regresan en cinco lunas iremos a por ellos, esto es grande, está involucrada la bruja blanca del otro bosque, ella susurra cosas a la mente, he visto que lo hace con papa, y que el la odia- dijo Lerien, de los tres el era como si a Legolas hubiese vuelto a nacer.

\- El Hobbit nos contará todo, el abuelo dice que tiene sus memorias en un libro y que gusta de nuestra raza- Dijo Mithel.

\- Yo Nose si quiera saberlo todo...algo me dice que iría a cortar algunas cabezas, y mama lo desaprobaría...- menciono Athael

Los tres hermanos se miraron.

x

x

x

Tauriel patrullo los alrededores acompañada del mago gris. Pisaban la hierba y la brisa acariciaba sus ropas, hasta que llegaron a lo alto de un montículo donde pudieron observar todo a la perfección. La luna brillaba sobre las copas de los árboles, haciéndolos lucir hermosamente peligrosos.

-Mi señora, tengo algo que decirle y no considero oportuno compartirlo con Hoja Verde.-

Los ojos de Tauriel se abrieron con Alarma. –De que se trata?-

-Es sobre Fili, he descubierto que el, ... también la ama-

Tauriel bajo el rostro y guardo silencio. –Es imposible, pero me lo temía, es un ser de mucha luz que fue mi único bastión al convivir con Fili oscuro.-

-Usted sabe que eso es… bueno, dadas las condiciones vividas, peligroso…-

-No hay de que preocuparse, el ya es Rey, madurara, cambiara-

-El aún es joven e inestable, solo estaré tranquilo al destruir el anillo, alguien podría aprovecharse de situaciones que propicien conflicto.-

Tauriel lo miro a los ojos.- Tienes razón.- Volteo al sentir su presencia. El rey rubio estaba tras ella, la miro a los ojos atravesando su corazón, Gandalf se sintió fuera de lugar y se adelantó a la hoguera de la comunidad sin mayor palabra.

-Asi que todos los enanos están locos…- le dijo el al oído.

Ella se descoloco. –Lo has escuchado…-

-Por supuesto. Que no sabes que siempre estoy tras tus pasos?-

\- No es de tanta importancia...-

\- Parece que Erebor está destinado a ser un reino vacío...si se acerca a ti, si intenta algo siquiera...lo matare, hare la labor de Azog y el linaje de Durin de Thrain se perderá...no me importara.-

Legolas tenía la mirada puesta en el horizonte, estaba mas corpulento, el traje bordado con escamas de reptil a los hombros, su pequeña corona, le hacían ver mas sabio. Pero habían cosas que no cambiaban.

x

x

En Isengard, Saruman el blanco, poso el anillo único en Su mano, sobre su dedo anular, y la tierra debajo se cimbro un poco. Grito de dolor, de poder y de maldad, a su lado, de entre las sombras, Lady Galadriel acudio a rozar su mano. Y debajo suyo, criaturas llenas de maldad, sonrieron y gimieron al unísono, el, había regresado, su era había llegado de nuevo, la era de la oscuridad.

RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:

Vanessa: GRACIAS LINDA PROCURARE SEAN MAS LARGOS

sofia: THANKS DEAR!

LegolasyTauriel: UNA SUPER DISCULPA CARIÑO LA MUSA C FUE DE VACACIONES, PERO HA VUELTO!

Carito Uchiha: GRACIAS MIL LINDURA, GENTE COMO TU SOIS LOS QUE ME ALIENTAN Y ACOMPAÑAN AL ESCRIBIR, HALAGADA A MORIR, UN BESO!

pamela: LINDA QUE TERNURA! OS AGRADEZCO! ME HAS DADO VARIAS IDEAS QUE PONDRE EN MARCHA ACEPTANDO TU RECOMENDACION.

AguusDempsey: HOLI! SIN DUDA QUE ME CONOCEIS!FF DEBERIA DE TENER UN PARTADO, LECTORES FAVORITOS, TODOS SERIAN PARTE PERO TU EN LISTA DE SUPER HONOR, ME ENCANTA LEER TUS REVIEWS EN MIS FISC. UN BESIN!

LegolasyTauriel GRACIAS CARIÑO, IGUALMENTE MUCHISIMOS BESINES

AYLU: YA HABEIS LEIDO EL FINAL DEL FINAL ALTERNATIVO? (CARCAJADA) ME SIENTO TAAAAN TENTADA A ESCRIBIRLE ALGUNOS CAPITULILLOS MAS...Q OPINAIS?

QUE ME PASA QUE NO PUEDO TENER SUFICIENTE DE ESTA PAREJA, HE ESCRITO 5 FICS PARA ELLOS! I CAN´T BELIEVE IT! ARRIBA LEGRIEL!


	6. Chapter 6

_"Somos fácilmente engañados por aquellos a quienes amamos..- MOLLIERE"_

_LEGOLAS Y TAURIEL _

_VOL. III_

_CAPITULO 6_

Saruman y Galadriel eran la pareja blanca mas tétrica e intimidante que huebiese visto la tierra media, imponían miedo a su alrededor y súbditos, fueron rodeados por una corte de hombres de mal corazón y su ejército consistía de orcos. Los bordes de su aura eran oscuros y tenebrosos, La voz se corrió sobre el nuevo reino del mal que habitaba en las torres de Isengard, el bosque cercano se pudrió de peste y alimañas. El deseo oculto de Galadriel siempre había sido el poder, y la posesión del anillo de poder, sus intenciones con quien compartía el lecho, eran ocultas y malvadas. El anillo siempre quería ser tomado por alguien más poderoso, mas corrompíble. Se harían de aliados, tomarían a los reinos más débiles, y la tierra media, seria suya, después de todo, cada gobernante, tenia su punto débil.

En el bosque verde.

La maldad recién surgida despertó al Rey Thranduil, - ¡Es imposible!-

Se incorporó y fue a la plaza de armas, el en el fondo odiaba la guerra, después de que esta le costó la vida de su reina, la evitaba, se había vuelto egoísta y tosco con el exterior, sus nietos eran guerreros excelsos pero también temia perderlos en batalla." Si el anillo ha despertado y yo puedo sentirlo, Legolas y Tauriel habrían fracasado en su búsqueda, ¿entonces porque no habían vuelto?"

\- Fabriquen mas armamento! Que la producción de flechas se triplique! -

x

x

Tauriel sentia la sangre volverse liviana cuando Legolas hablaba con rencor, el era el guerrero letal más noble que conocía, no había dudas de que era letal pero su capacidad de matar era superada por su capacidad de amar. - Yo también mataría por ti, ¿lo sabes verdad?-

\- Estoy casado, tengo tres estrellas de descendencia, nadie intentará apartarme de tu lado, además de nada serviría, me he vuelto ciego al mundo exterior fuera de tus ojos.-

Tauriel sonrió.

Beso los nudillos de su príncipe y lo miro a los ojos al hacerlo, - Mi daga cortaría la garganta de quien se atreviera-

Legolas hizo una mueca que era en realidad una sonrisa arrogantemente bella. El sabia que ella era más letal que el.

Durante la noche, Legolas tuvo pesadillas que turbaron su descanso, en su mente las palabras de la bruja blanca. _-Quizá tu temor radique en saber en tu corazón, que ella no sera tuya siempre, Ala arin yéva vinya ré/ Su tiempo juntos vera su fin. Esta cerca, muy cerca, pues todos ustedes han sido engañados…-_

Desperto y decidio vigilar En vela relevando a Eomer.

Por la mañana, la comunidad se encontraba incompleta, la reina de Gondor, había partido, dejo un pergamino a Aragorn. "Acudí a ver a mi hijo, no puedo estar mas apartada de el, perdiéndome momentos preciosos de su mortalidad, que jamás regresarán, que jamás recuperare, podrán caer todos los reinos de la tierra media y nada me importara mas que el, te amo. Arwen "

A Aragorn los ojos se le tornaron húmedos al concluir la lectura del pergamino. El viento azoto su cabello y la corona le pareció pesada, de pronto una mano pálida tomo su hombro. –Ve con ellos-

Era Legolas. Su mirada era amistosa y leal.

Eomer fumo uno de sus tabacos amargos y eso le permitió ocultar su sonrisa, el hijo de Theoden estaba cautivo en su propio cuerpo.

Aragorn se disculpo y no tardo en partir a Gondor, Legolas noto el tamaño de su dolor y no se atrevió a relatarle el sueño que lo había atormentado. Renovaron el camino y sin la pareja de Gondor, Tauriel pudo acercarse a Eowyn y charlar sobre la vida de guerreras, Eomer se mantenía aparte de los demás y Bilbo luchaba por sujetarse de Gandalf y poder comer una manzana roja. Fue entonces que el Rey del bosque se acerco al mago Gris.

-Creo que el príncipe de Rohan es un traidor, sopeso la maldad en su mirada, -Gandalf lo miro con alarma, a Bilbo se le cayo su manzana.- Además la bruja blanca juega con mi mente…y el escucharte halar ayer con Tauriel…algo esta mal.-

-Era natural no querer alarmarte con las pretensiones de otro hijo de Durin demente, es por su linaje, suficiente sangre ha sido derramada…enfrentaremos a Eomer, después de destruir el anillo.-

-No, debemos hacerlo ahora.- Y cabalgo hasta ponerse a la altura del príncipe de los caballos.

Sobre y alrededor de ellos se abrió un paisaje nebuloso e incierto.

-Detente ahora hijo de Theoden, debemos hablar-

Eomer detuvo su cabalgata y observo a Legolas con prepotencia. Bajo de su caballo y exhalo un suspiro pesado.

Legolas bajo del suyo, Eowyn y Tauriel detuvieron su andar, y se acercaron a ellos, a su lado también ya se encontraba Gandalf el Gris.

-Que es lo que ocultas?- Le pregunto Legolas molesto.

Theoden rio con oscuridad. A Eowyn le helo la sangre. Legolas saco su espada.

La princesa de Rohan corrió al lado de su hermano y desenfundo la suya. –No le tocaras! Has perdido la cordura!.-

El viento soplo fuerte y rechiflo entre ellos. Una daga Silvana resonó contra la corriente al salir. Tauriel había llegado, coloco el filo del arma contra la garganta de la princesa guerrera.

GAndalf intervio entre ambos grupos: - Calma, calma, deseamos lo mismo.- Encaro a Eomer –Mirame a los ojos hijo de Theoden.-

Eomer lo observo. Gandalf sacudió su vaculo y Eomer rugio. Incluso Eowyn retrocedio.

-¿¡Quien eres y donde esta Eomer?!-

Eowyn comenzó a llorar, parecía ser una maldición sobre la dinastía de Rohan, que su sangre real fuera envenenada. Tauriel quien momentos antes la amenazo, tomo su brazo y la coloco tras ella, protegiéndola.

-¿No reconoces a tu maestro MithRandir?- Respondio Eomer con una voz, y una mirada que no eran propias.

Bilbo sintió mas miedo que cuando contemplo a Smaug y no pudo evitar colocarse tras Legolas, cuyos ojos de alcon brillaban contra la luz, en guardia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AguusDempsey Holi! Oh si, como que se me da, se me da la complicación jejeje, que os puedo decir, que me sale sola, ¿que te ha parecido? Si esa Galadriel es de muuuuucho cuidado, Un abrazo! un beso! Love u more!

vanessa Oh linda, te agradezco, me animais!

LegolasyTauriel Muchas gracias cariño, intrigada por cuales son los besos de oso, pues claro, dos reviews, dos coments hahaha, soy una chica justa y generosa, te adoro, gracias mil, besines.

Aylu Gracias linda, te recomiendo animarte, cuenta tu historia! Como te va esta cap?

pamela Linda bienvenida, muchas gracias, lo hare, lo hare, a mi también me encanta Legolas Celoso y protector.

legolasforever Oh Muchas gracias! Procurare hacerlo! Dime si sigo con ello.

Chicos! Felices pascuas! Os adoro, un abrazo enorme!


	7. Chapter 7

"Solo atravesando la noche se llega a la mañana." (SA IV, 2) J.R.R. Tolkien.

.

.

.

-¡Saruman!- Exclamo Gandalf, incrédulo.

Eomer soltó una carcajada. – ¿De que te ha servido todo este camino de experiencias si no encuentras al ratón dentro de tu propia casa?-

Legolas cerró los ojos brevemente conteniendo la rabia. El debió haberlo visto antes, debió hacer algo desde que sintió que algo no iba bien…el ya no podía cometer errores, ¡Nunca los cometía! ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo en aquel camino maldito hacia la montaña de fuego?, ¿Podía acaso la maldad nublar sus sentidos?, No era digno de su cargo si así fuere…

-Esto no es culpa de nadie- Dijo Tauriel con tranquilidad, respondiendo y adivinando los cuestionamientos que _Hojaverde_ se hacia en silencio a si mismo. –¡Abandona la comunidad del anillo espectro!-

-Tu, ¡Tu!, no puedes ordenarme nada, porque en esta arpa, se toca una melodía de la cual tu eres la cuerda mas débil…- Los ojos de Eomer habían perdido su brillo característico. Ahora estaban dilatados en una nube blanca y sobrenaturalmente perturbadora atravesando a la hija del bosque.

Legolas entonces soltó su espada al suelo, esta choco contra el pasto seco y escaso de aquellas tierras en un sonido sordo y con lentitud, De su espalda tomo su arco con firmeza, lo coloco como el maestro que era, tensando en la cuerda una flecha, que saldría disparada cuanto antes.

Tauriel no se intimido con la amenaza. Miro a Eomer airada y con la frente en alto, como si no hubiese escuchado frase alguna.

-¡Me ire! He logrado mi cometido…tengo mucho por hacer, un amo al cual servir…-

-¡Los hijos de Rohan no nacimos para servir a nadie!- Le chillo Eowyn. –Hermano porfavor…-

\- ¡Yo no soy!…tu hermano, ¿No lo has entendido niña tonta?- Le dijo con voz ronca que después transformo en un canturreo macabro- la niña de Rohan que fue adoptada por lastima…la patética doncella, que nunca se casara con su amor prohibido…-

-¡Calla!- Le grito Legolas, conteniendo la flecha por no herir el cuerpo de Eomer.

-Oh…no me olvido de ti. Aquel que vive cual Dragon de Mordor, celoso de su tesoro…custodiándolo cual carcelero a ladrón, desconfiado de todos y todo…incluso del tesoro mismo. El hijo de Reyes que busco caricias en la plebe del bosque, puedes preguntarle a tu padre, ¿Qué se siente perder a la gema blanca más valiosa cuando ya se le ha poseído?-

Legolas soltó la flecha lleno de rabia contenida, tras el grito de Eowyn -¡No! - , esta fue rota en el aire por la espada de Eomer.

Gandalf comenzó a cuestionar a Eomer, tras el shock de contemplar las desagradables confrontaciones -Saruman…¡¿Porque has hechizado al hijo de Rohan?!, es un pueblo de paz y…-

-¿Paz? Ya no habrá paz…La era del hombre termino, Los elfos deberán retornar, La oscuridad ha llegado para reinar en la tierra media. ¿Tu? ¡No sabes nada!-

Y tras lo dicho Eomer subió a su caballo y partió de ahí a todo galope.

Legolas bajo el brazo sin soltar el arco y se acercó a Tauriel en dos pasos, la abrazo con su brazo libre y beso su cabello.

Eowyn sollozaba incontrolablemente y Bilbo se acerco a Gandalf, con pesar, pues deseaba consolar a la princesa guerrera pero el asunto a tratar era urgente.

-¡Gandalf! ¿Dónde esta el anillo?, ¡¿Dónde esta el anillo Gandalf?!-

El mago gris lo miro ceñudo e hizo ademan de rebuscarlo en sus ropas, y así lo hizo, saco la pequeña pieza de oro y lo mostro a Bilbo, sin rozarlo sosteniéndolo en un viejo trozo de tela.

-¡Aquí esta! ¡No necesitamos que te pongas paranoico a estas alturas!, Haz vivio suficientes aventuras como para asustarte con...-

-¡Damelo!, Gandalf Damelo, debo probar si es real-

-Que si es real, que si es real…claro que es real, que no te nublen tus ambiciones pequeño Hobbit-

-¡No seas absurdo! ¡Que no te das cuenta!-

-Hazlo Gandalf- dijo Eowyn convencida y triste, sin nada ya que perder. Las palabras de Eomer en su mente la atormentaban. - _La niña de Rohan que fue adoptada por lastima…la patética doncella, que nunca se casara con su amor prohibido…-_

Gandalf observo a Legolas y Tauriel quienes asintieron.

Entonces el mago gris le dio al Hobbit el anillo, este lo coloco suavemente sobre su dedo anular y … no sucedió nada… Bilbo comenzó a caminar alrededor sin embargo todos podían verlo y lo hacían cínica e inocentemente y el se percató de inmediato. Tomo el anillo y lo arrojo al pasto con molestia. -¡Es falso!, ¡Es falso! , ¿Cómo ha podido pasar? –

Pasaron un largo rato discutiendo sobre como el anillo había sido robado, después de que la tolerancia de Tauriel fuera colmada, esta les enfrento.

-¡Basta!, ¿Qué debemos hacer si el anillo ha caído en malas manos?- Legolas sonrio, y continuo sacando brillo a su espada.

Gandalf aspiro su pipa con lentitud y le respondió con honestidad.

-Temer.-

-Nosotros no somos asi Gandalf, ... somos guerreros.- Le respondio Legolas altivo.

-Créeme hijo del bosque, que esta no es como ninguna en la que hayas estado involucrado nunca…preparad a sus ejércitos, ganen o no…debes defenderos. Y a la tierra media... Ire a Rivendell.-

Y subió a su caballo llevándose con el al molesto Bilbo, quien solo atino a mover su mano enérgicamente en forma de despedida.

Legolas observo a Tauriel y en segundos estaban sobre sus caballos.

-Vendrás con nosotros Eowyn.-

La princesa subio a su corsel y los siguio hasta que se perdieron entre la bruma y se hicieron uno con el viento.

Ellos eran elfos guerreros, nadie les superaba en velocidad, sin embargo, ella era princesa de los "Rohirim" (Señores de los caballos). Y podía mantenerse a su lado.

El golpe del aire en las mejillas de Eowyn se llevaban con el sus lágrimas blancas, llegaría al Bosque Verde integra, como si no hubiese llorado.

Legolas en cambio jalaba las riendas con urgencia, debía alertar a su reino y protegerlo, y a ella ..a esa melena pelirroja que el viento acariciaba y transformaba en ondas marinas contra el ambiente, transformándolo, quemándolo por dentro en su propio inferno y extasis. _\- Puedes preguntarle a tu padre, ¿Qué se siente perder a la gema blanca más valiosa cuando ya se le ha poseído?- _-_Tu, ¡Tu!, no puedes ordenarme nada, porque en esta arpa, se toca una melodía de la cual tu eres la cuerda mas débil…-_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.- RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola chicos!, me quemaban los dedos por escribir os lo juro!, pero he estado muuuuuuuy enferma y super liada.

Aylu: Oh yo tmb yo tmb linda somos del mismo estilo! Y espero que algún dia te animes o si quieres podes darme sugerencias para incorporarlas, pero bueno, lo importante es disfrutar linda! Escribiendo o leyendo, daros gusto!

Carito Uchiha: Holi linda, ya te extrañaba! Ntp espero que hayas disfrutado al mil tus vacaciones, muchas gracias por tus cumplidos, os agradezo de corazón. Te mando un super abrazo.

AguusDempsey: Oh me encanta que te encante! Ya lo sabeis! Dime como va el hilo de esta trama? Por mi vida que ha sido intenso de crear… te quiero guapa! Sabes lo mucho que aprecio tus opiniones! Pdt: Te he extrañado por Tourmented Souls, besines Sweetie!

LegolasyTauriel: Cariño…muchas gracias por tu voto de confianza (XD), que me ruborizo y sonrio como boba cuando leo tus Rws, si, yo también o por lo menos los imaginare (XD), ya lo veis, de nuevo la sonrisa lela en esta escritora… un beso guapo!

Legolas 3: Gracias! Es alentador sabes que se disfruta, que opináis de este cap?

SoOI Chan: Oh Muchas gracias! Que bueno que te animaste! Seguire tus recomendaciones te lo aseguro! Es reconfortante saber que te han gustado los tres volúmenes, donde estes te envio un abrazo calido y enorme, gracias x tus palabras.


	8. Chapter 8

**LEGOLAS Y TAURIEL**

**VOLUMEN III**

**_"_****_He caminado bajo su manto, más allá del bosque y alzándome en la noche. He visto el mundo desvanecerse... y la luz blanca por siempre bañándolo todo".-TAURIEL_**

**CAPITULO 8**

Eowyn y los reyes del bosque negro llegaron a este y fueron recibidos con alegría, Thranduil y sus tres hijos salieron a su encuentro Athael, Lerien y Mithel que pirtaban sus trajes de la guardia, sus melenas hasta los hombros excepto Athael, el mayor, Los ojos de Legolas alertaron a Thranduil, _venia una batalla, venia lo peor._

Eowyn se asombro con el parecido del linaje de los reyes entre estos. Lerien, de los tres el era como si a Legolas hubiese vuelto a nacer. Mithel se parecía mucho a Tauriel, pero era rubio, Athael el mayor, que era como ver a un Thranduil joven castaño y de ojos hierba que te observaban con tal fijeza…te hacían sentir que podían ver tu alma, como su imponente abuelo.

Athael, el mayor, no pudo retirar su vista de la invitada. En cambio Lerien y Mithel la ignoraron completamente, eran elfos guerreros y sentían dentro de si tambores que pronto clamarían a la batalla de sus vidas. La primera vez que pelearían por su pueblo. Lo intuían, lo sabían, y querían saberlo todo.

_*Pensamientos de Athael hacia Eowyn*_

_Tiene un rostro muy hermoso y largos cabellos parecen un río dorado. Alta y esbelta en túnica blanca ceñida de plata; pero fuerte y vigorosa a la vez, templada como el acero, verdadera hija de reyes, como una clara mañana de primavera._

x

Tauriel camino hacia el despacho de Thranduil y ahí se encerraron todos excepto los guardias que custodiaban las puertas, elfos de menor rango colocaron sobre Legolas y Tauriel sus coronas de Roble, ese solo gesto los hacia ver mucho más hermosos e intimidantes pensó Eowyn. Tambien llevaron agua y comida, pues todos venían de un pesado viaje.

Legolas comenzó a explicar a su padre lo ocurrido en elfico. Todos estaban muy atentos, excepto Athael, la reencarnacion de Thranduil en castaño observaba a la invitada con ojos de admiración y se acerco a ella.

-¿Cual es tu nombre?-

-Eowyn.-

-¿Qué significa?- La reto con la mirada, como si el supiera ya la respuesta.

_\- __Amante de los caballos-_

-Sabes, Asi se llamaba la madre de mi abuelo.-

\- Es un hermoso nombre, estoy orgullosa de el.-

-Eso indica que eres de Rohan, una Señora de Rohan.-

-Princesa y Guerrera de mi pueblo.- Le contesto ella orgullosa

Algo dentro de Athael cobro vida y comenzó a moverse, el joven príncipe no supo descifrar que era, jamás lo había sentido. Su conversación fue interrumpida por una pregunta de su abuelo a Eowyn.

-¿Tu Reino peleara?-

-Mi reino, se defenderá, y defenderá todo lo bueno y justo.-

-De acuerdo al mapa, atacaran primero aquí, les quedamos de paso, si nos reforzaran reinos hermanos aquí, podría terminar todo.- Menciono Tauriel.

-Ire a por ellos, si Eomer no ha robado ya el ejercito-

-Yo ire contigo.- Solto Athael sin mas, dejando mudos a sus hermanos, padres y abuelo.

-Me parece prudente, 2 dias serán suficientes.- Menciono Thranduil.

-Pronto llegaran Gandalf y Bilbo con Elrond y su ejercito de Rivendell.- Dijo Legolas.

-Otra guerra donde los hombres y los elfos pelearan juntos.- Dijo Thranduil misteriosamente.

-¡Ganaremos!- Grito Mithel.

-Asi será.- Le dijo Tauriel a su hijo y se fundió en un abrazo con el. Pero en realidad Tauriel estaba muy preocupada sabía que esta batalla seria la más dura y peligrosa de su vida.

X

Mas tarde en sus aposentos, Legolas ya vestía una túnica esmeralda y Tauriel un vestido a juego, sus ojos y las piedras preciosas de sus coronas brillaban a la luz de la luna con un aura magnifica y etérea.

-¿Notaste a Athael?- Inquirio Legolas contemplando la cascada blanca.

-¿Con Eowyn?, como no notarlo. No conoce la discreción.- Le dijo Tauriel sonriendo.

-¿Y qué te parece?-

\- Tu y yo sabemos de amores imposibles, el desposara a quien desee. Pero temo por el…-

-¿Nalyë?/Como?-

-No quiero que sufra como Arwen lo hace con Aragorn…Eowyn es mortal, y todos los hijos que de a mi hijo serán mortales, el vivirá su dolor por toda la eternidad.-

Legolas la observo con tristeza. –Respetaremos su decisión, nada esta dicho aun.- Y la brazo, la abrazo fuerte contra su pecho, intentando romper sus miedos, y acercarse a su corazón, para que al sentir al suyo cerca supiera que nunca estaría sola, pues ellos tenían la dicha de ser ambos inmortales, y habían pagado precios muy altos por estar juntos. Aspiro el aroma de su cabello y lo acaricio, ella era su alma, era su calma y lo que le proporcionaba vitalidad y vida, si el sufriera el destino que su propio padre vivio con su madre, sabía que enloquecería de tristeza y dolor.

x

Ignoraban que un mensajero de Saruman y Galadriel había acudido a Erebor y en ese momento ofrecia un trato al nuevo Rey bajo la montaña.

_-El anillo de poder esta en nuestras manos, gobernaremos la tierra media, únetenos, proporciona armamento y un ejercito, y tu reino permanecerá a salvo…incluso de Dragones. Si accedes, te entregaremos a la reina del bosque.-_

Los azules ojos de Fili se abrieron con sorpresa al leer la misiva que el mismísimo Eomer le había llevado. y sintió que su corazón se detuvo al leer la ultima línea.

.-.-.-.-.- NOTA DE LA AUTORA.-.-.-.-.-

_Ok lamento muchísimo la tardanza DE VERDAD estoy super apenada, se me fue la musa de vacaciones, pero ya regreso!_

_Mmm tengo en mente un nuevo fic, muuuuy romántico ya sabeis LEGRIEL, como una especie de continuación de mi final alternativo a la peli de la batalla de los 5 Ejercitos, les agradaría?_

.-.-.-.-.- RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS.-.-.-.-.-

pamela: oH ME HE QUEDADO SIN PALABRAS, LO CONTEMPLARE, LO PROMETO

vanessa : GRACIAS LINDA

pamela : QUE TE PARECIO LINDA?

LegolasyTauriel: GRACIAS GRACIAS! ME ENCANTA QUE TE GUSTE

Legolas: TE AGRADEZCO MUCHISIMO,

AguusDempsey CARIÑO QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTE! ESTA CAP ESTA COMO DE INFARTO, Y SI TE EXTRAÑO MUCHISIMO EN TOURMENTED SOULS, DATE UNA PASADA, UN ABRAZO SWEETIE! :D

Aylu gRACIAS LINDA, UN BARAZO TAMBIEN PARA TI!


	9. Chapter 9

_Por la magia de unos ojos hierba__  
_Por la ternura de unos labios rojos yo me pierdo_  
_Y aunque a veces me han dejado lastimado el corazón_  
_Por el amor de una mujer daría todo__

_Por que ya más de una vez lo comprobé__  
_Que el privilegio de adorarlas es un dulce vicio,_  
_Y aunque he tocado el fondo del abismo por un mal cariño_  
_Por el amor de una mujer daría todo,__

_Vale la pena llorar y volver a apostar a ganar,__  
_Por el amor de una mujer__

_sería capaz de darlo todo sin medida,__  
_Podría perderme entre sus brazos y a gotas dar hasta mi vida,_  
_Que no daría por el placer de amar a una mujer,__

**LEGOLAS Y TAURIEL VOL III**

**CAPITULO 9**

Fili observo a Eomer con absoluta sorpresa, había querido esconder en lo mas recóndito y oscuro de su ser el amor que sentía por ella, como quiso esconderlo cuando vio a su hermano morir por un amor retorcido, por una obsesion, el había decididio que no quería que ese fuere su destino, se rehusaba a ello y luchaba con ese sentimiento a diario. Sin embargo a veces iba ese amor prohibido en su busca, atormentándolo, había noches sin luna que acudia a la habitación donde antes estaba cautiva, aquella que había ordenado que no se tocara, se perdia entre las sabanas de esa alcoba, o acariciaba los vestidos que antes le pertenecían, estaba loco, tal vez todo su linaje, pero no quería dejarse llevar a por ello y ahí estaba de nuevo ese amor atormentándolo, Eomer le proponía lo único que sabia debía rechazar pero su corazón le ordenaba tomar. ¡Maldita fuera!, ¡Maldito el anillo! ¡Malditos todos!

Fili ordeno a Eomer esperar en el comedor, y a su servidumbre que lo atendieran, Balin fu en encuentro de su angustiado Rey.

-¿Que ocurre Fili?- balin observada los ojos azules de Fili brillar con angustia y algo distinto, sin embargo, estaba atormentado.

-El anillo de poder, esta ahora en manos de Saruman el Blanco, y Galadriel la bruja, son muy poderosos Balin…- Fili se removio la barba, y contemplo a Kili y Thorin de oro, falnqueando su trono.

La cara de Balin se contorsiono con angustia, tenia muy poco que recuperaron su reino, y dos de sus reyes habían muerto, los enanos de Erebor ya habían derramado demasiada sangre.

-¿Qué quiere? Vino a amenazarte-

-No, bueno, si,-

-No comprendo-

-Vino a ofrecer un trato-

-¿En que consiste?-

Fili le entrego el pergamino:

_-El anillo de poder está en nuestras manos, gobernaremos la tierra media, únetenos, proporciona armamento y un ejército, y tu reino permanecerá a salvo…incluso de Dragones. Si accedes, te entregaremos a la reina del bosque.-_

_-¿Que opinas? – le cuestiono Fili_

_-Creo que corremos mas peligro poniéndonos en su contra, ¿Otro dragón?, ¿Otra guerra contra orcos?, no, no sobreviviremos. ¿Por qué te prometen a Tauriel?-_

_Fili bajo la mirada._

_-Ya veo.- le dijo Balin. –Esa elfo pareciera ser más preciada para nuestros reyes que la piedra del arca…-_

_-¿Que debo hacer Balin?.-_

_-Lo correcto. Proteger a tu pueblo.-_

_._

_._

_._

En el bosque…

Llegaron Gandalf, Bilbo, y Elrond con un ejército de Rivendell, saludaron a Thranduil, a Tauriel, Legolas y sus hijos, excepto a Athale, quien no estaba presente aun.

-Aragorn llegara mañana con su ejército de Gondor.- Declaro Gandalf.

-Supongo que también Athael, fue con Eowyn por un ejercito a Rohan.- Menciono Thranduil orgulloso.

-El enemigo se acerca…puedo sentirlo.- Menciono Elrond.

-Estaremos listos.- Declaro Legolas.

El dia transucrrio en contemplar tácticas para la batalla, supervisar a la guardia y el ejército, practicas militares y un banquete en honor a los invitados.

Legolas mantenía a Tauriel lo mas cerca de si posible, en su mente aun estaban las palabras de Eomer, el Eomer sometido por Saruman, amenazo a Tauriel y Galadriel ya lo había amenzado a el, y a pesar de que tenían el frente de batalla mas grande que jamas hubiere contemplado, temia, temia por ellos, por ella, como un avaro teme que le roben su oro, o mas preciado tesoro, la atraía con sus brazos, la seguía a todas partes, acariciaba su cabello y aspiraba su aroma.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- Le pregunto ella.

-Ya lo sabes.-

-Legolas, somos asi, somos elfos guerreros, si mañana muriera en una batalla a tu lado, moriría feliz porque es lo que siempre hemos hecho juntos, cabalgar y matar, lado a lado, protegiéndonos, amándonos…-

-Mañana no será…yo planeo pasar la eternidad a tu lado.-

Se acerco a ella y la beso con fuerza.

El príncipe/rey había mandado grabar un par de dagas, esa batalla se ganaría, y con la victoria, conquistaría su amor sobre cualquier circunstancia, hecho, maldición, criatura o hombre.

Por la noche, Tauriel estaba con Mithel y Legolas aprovecho para recoger las dagas de plata.

Eran hermosas, relucientes, filosas y letales.

En la primera se leia en su hoja: _Antan sinë vanimë loss/Me entrego a ti_

_En la segunda:Ocólien sina pitya anna/Todos los días de mi vida_

Habían sido parte de sus votos al casarse. Sabía que a ella le encantarían.

Porque solo el amor, los haría fuertes.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. DE LA AUTORA.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_La letra de la cancion, es "Por el amor de una mujer" No copyright intended. Porfavor decidme ¿Que les ha parecido?_

_.-.-.-.-.. REVIEWS.-.-.-.-..-._

_AguusDempsey: Siempre vamos a coincidir en que el estupido de Jackson metio la pata jajaja, Legriel forever! Si, ahora a Tauriel y Legolas les toca contemplar el amor de su hijo por una mortal, que dificil! Ya veremos, este se pondra mejor, lo garantizo :D, Oh, si pronto pronto saldra del horno este nuevo fic! Saludos, un abrazo Sweetie!_

_NarutoUzumaki777: Me encanta haberte causado esa reaccion._

_LegolasyTauriel: jajajaja te amo, asi es faltan esas escenas, espero que Jackson no decepcione de nuevo, ternura, un abrazo!_

_Carito Uchiha: Gracias linda! Si es un romance muy tierno vdd? Que opinas del rumbo de la historia?_

_Aylu: Muchas gracias querida, que opinas de este cap?_


	10. Chapter 10

**LEGOLAS Y TAURIEL**

**VOL III**

**CAPITULO 10**

El ejercito enano marchaba ya hacia el bosque, en su escudo la mano blanca de Saruman, su única ley era no matar a Tauriel, todo lo demás, estaba permitido.

Fili se reuniría en la tienda para Reyes que estaba siendo instalada en las afueras del bosque. Balin lo acompañaba, ambos portaban armaduras de oro.

_.-.-.-.-._

La reina recibió sus dagas, con una sonrisa que ilumino los ojos de su amante. Elfos y hombres se colocaron sus armaduras de gala, a las orillas elfos y elfas cantores rendían honor a la investidura para la guerra, vertían sobre ellos bendiciones relatados en forma de canticos, aquellos que se amaban lo hicieron nuevamente ese día, besaron y abrazaron porque el mañana era incierto. Cada batalla traía grandes pérdidas.

La bruma de la noche era blanca y espesa, tambores y canticos danzaron entre si atravesando la bruma, y en un punto perdiéndose cuando el marchar del ejercito negro avanzaba.

De pronto la bruma se disipo.

Y comenzó la lluvia, la noche era negra, sin estrellas , pero sobre ella brillaba la luna.

En hilera estaban los reyes contemplando a sus ejércitos, a una altura envidiable. Y vieron ahí el primer flanco del ejercito negro que atacaría, no serían los orcos…eran los Rohirim, los caballeros de Rohan, su capitán era Eomer.

Hombres grandes y fuertes, con la crin de los caballos en sus yelmos, su armadura rojo escarlata, un atisbo de pánico sacudió a Mithel, si ahí estaba el ejercito de Rohan, ¿Dónde estaba su hermano? Y en fondo sabía que su familia se preguntaría lo mismo, y cargarían pesar y duda en la batalla.

Aragorn dio un grito hacia su ejército blanco, la blancura de su espada hacia juego con su corona, pero sobre todo con su corazón, lo había decidido: Hombres pelearían con hombres.

Gondor y su fuerza enfrentarían a los Rohirim.

A lo lejos Gandalf vio a Galadriel, su luz, antes inmaculada era fiera con un atizbo gris, ella sonreía, era una sonrisa de suficiencia y crueldad y el mago extraño a la Galadriel de Antaño.

Los Rohirm avanzaron sincronizados, sus armaduras brillaban y las crines se movían casi cual fantasmas a cada movimiento, al desenvainar sus espadas, y gritarle a Eomer su lealtad, verlos era casi un placer de contemplar, un hermoso ejército.

Gondor hizo lo propio, estaban listos para morir y matar, en armaduras blancas cual reflejo de luna en un claro de medianoche, con espadas y escudos forjados en llamas de Rivendel, y cuando ambos corrieron para matarse y estrellarse cual olas furiosas a una roca, Tres hombres de Gondor se impulsaron y cual gacelas, tomaron la delantera, prácticamente volaron, su agilidad era magnifica, su espada reclamo a su contrincante, y el primer Rohirim cayo. Y con el se desato la matanza.

Un cuerno hizo eco en la noche.

Avanzaron los orcos, fue esta vez Elrond quien tomó el mando, bajo y guio a su ejército a enfrentar la maldad. A defender la libertad y la soberanía de cada reino presente, y fue como contemplar al dia y la noche combatir. Sin piedad, sin cuartel.

.-.-.-.-.

Detrás de la tienda de Reyes del ejercito negro permanecía prisionero Athael. Su torso desnudo blanco cual marfil, estaba expuesto y solo portaba sus pantalones y botas, atado de cada extremo por cadenas negras y un par de hombres, sus forcejeos eran vigorosos pero inútiles.

Estaba sobre una plancha de metal oxidado y viejo. Fueron empujados por un troll ciego y mutilado hasta que se encontró de lleno con la noche.

Y Galadriel grito en la mente de los Reyes que la oponían.

_-¡Thranduil! He aquí...tu linaje.-_

La furia, indignación y el pánico sacudió a la familia Real, y antes de poder gritarle una maldición o salir a matarla, los tres Reyes contemplaron a Mithel y Lerien perderse entre la batalla… iban por su hermano.

Thranduil salto sobre su alce y corrió con el abriéndose camino entre la guerra, tras el, el ejercito del bosque. Iban hacia la derecha, hacia donde estaba expuesto Athael, y fue de ahí precisamente de donde salio el Rey Fili, y tras el su ejercito.

Legolas y Tauriel corrian hacia sus hijos, ella le llevaba la delantera, mataban a los obstáculos a su paso, cuando Tauriel mojo sus dagas con sangre negra, la tercera vez y dio la vuelta para retomar su camino, su daga choco con la espada de Saruman. Quien invoco un hechizo oscuro para doblegar sus piernas, y levanto su espada para cortar su cuello, Legolas contemplo la escena a lo lejos horrorizado, sin embargo, todo oponente que lo veía era un obstáculo, y entre gritos y cuerpos muertos frente el de pronto estaba Galadriel.

_.-.-.-.-._

Thranduil y algunos de sus hombres estaban ocupados con los enanos, pero Mithel y Lerien habían llegado casi hasta Athael. El pánico apreso el corazón añejo de Thranduil.

Los hombres que sometían a Athael lo estaban golpeando con furia, sin embargo, el seguía de pie. De pronto, Eomer llego, manchado de sangre y con rostro ceñudo, traía con el una cuerda para ahorcar , una cuerda para quitar la vida.

Frente a ellos seis hombres mas, custodiando la escena.

Mithel, el mas parecido a su madre, tomo impulso con sus piernas y aterrizo sobre las cabezas de los orcos en batalla, a unos cuantos metros Lerien le seguía. Apenas pisaban a los orcos, ellos incluso sin percatarse seguían combatiendo a los elfos de Elrond, los hijos de los reyes, casi volaban. En su corazón sentían el llamado a la batalla como el sediento necesita agua, o el miserable amor, sin embargo el compromiso con la vida de su hermano era tan fuerte como la sangre que los recorría. Algo en su corazón les advertiría que uno de ellos moriría. Y preferían irse juntos.

Lerien se sujeto de los bordes de uno de los arboles y giro sobre si hasta llegar a uno de los guardias.

Sin embargo Mithel ya estaba ahí. Era superado en número, y de sus costados saco dos látigos enormes, de cuero, los sostuvo con firmeza y los azoto contra sus adversarios con maestría al tiempo en que saltaba sobre ellos para ganar más terreno hacia su hermano.

Cuando Lerien mato al hombre frente a el sintió que fue sujetado de la pierna, y se encontró pronto sujeto de la mano del troll, quien lo azoto contra la tienda de sus reyes y pretendía asesinarlo, Lerien entonces uso las extremidades del propio troll para impulsarse y evadir cada golpe.

Mithel removio de enfrente al hombre que faltaba, lo sujeto con su látigo y azoto fuera del camino. Fue entonces que saco su espada y corto las cadenas que sujetaban a Athael, quien agradecido le sonrió y se abrazaron con fuerza.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-...-..-.-.-.-.. RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS.-.- -.-.-.-..-..-.-. -.-.-.-..-..-._

_AguusDempsey: Hola linda! Que opináis de la primera batalla?_

_LegolasHojaverde__: Que me sigo poniendo de mil colores con tus reviews cariño, un abrazo!_

_Aylu: Oh linda eres divina gracias!_

_Sofia: Thanks Dear!_

_Carito Uchiha__:Te prometo que en el siguiente cap te dare gusto, esa pareja dejara huella, ya veréis!_

_NarutoUzumaki777__ Muchas gracias querido! _

_Ok queridos lectores aquí va que esta musa esta en etapa de complacencias, aceptare sus lindas ideas para los personales de Mithel y Lerien, besos enormes!_

_Os comendo que he subido ya mi nuevo fic Legriel, se titula __**Gritos del Pasado.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_Muere el sol en los montes  
Con la luz que agoniza  
Pues la vida en su prisa  
Nos conduce a morir_

_Pero no importa saber_  
_Que voy a tener el mismo final_  
_Porque me queda el consuelo_  
_Que mi amor nunca morirá_

_Voy a dejar las cosas que amé_  
_La tierra ideal que me vió nacer_  
_Sé que después habré de gozar_  
_La dicha y la paz_  
_Que en en amarte hallaré_

_Sé que la vida empieza_  
_En donde se piensa_  
_Que la realizad termina_

_Sé que una nueva luz_  
_Habrá de alcanzar nuestra soledad_  
_Y que todo aquel que llega a morir_  
_Empieza a vivir una eternidad_

_Muere el sol en los montes_  
_Con la luz que agoniza_  
_Pues la vida en su prisa_  
_Nos conduce a morir_

Narrado desde el punto de vista de Tauriel.

Había sangre, un río de sangre que manaba de su interior.  
Había dolor, un mar de dolor en el que se hallaba inmersa.  
¿No terminaría nunca? Muchos cortes, el constante sonido de una risa mofándose de élla, diciéndole que aquello continuaría por toda la eternidad. No podía creer que estuviese tan indefensa, no podía creer que su increíble fuerza se hubiera agotado, dejándole reducida a ese estado.

La agonía continuaba, implacable. ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Su familia? ¿Su ejercito? ¿Por que no venían y acababan con esto? ¿Había sido una conspiración? Vio a los enanos de Erebor, pero su memoria estaba curiosamente debilitada, apagándose debido al interminable dolor.

Su torturador había conseguido atraparle de alguna manera, inmovilizándole de tal modo que podía sentir pero no moverse. Estaba totalmente indefensa, vulnerable ante esos despreciables. Oía su burla, no tenia idea de la maldad que en realidad habitaba en Saruman. Quería morir, dar la bienvenida a la oscuridad, pero sus ojos, fríos como el hielo, nunca se apartaban de su rostro, nunca parpadeaban, eran los ojos de un depredador... esperando, vigilando, prometiendo venganza. Eso le enfurecí, pero se negaba a administrarle el golpe final.

El tiempo ya no significaba nada para élla, su mundo se había reducido a la nada, pero en cierto momento percibió otra presencia en su mente. El contacto era lejano, un elfo, joven. No sabía cómo, inadvertidamente, su mente había conectado con la suya, de manera que ahora ambos estaban sincronizados. Trató de evitar que conectara con élla, la necesidad de protegerlo era muy fuerte, pero estaba demasiado débil para bloquear sus pensamientos. El dolor emanaba de su cuerpo, como un torrente, navegando directamente hasta el elfo que compartía su mente. Ignrando, que era Lerien, su hijo quien la sincronizaba con la mente.

Su angustia le golpeó con una fuerza increíble. Ella era, después de todo, una elfo guerrera, ahora una reina. Su primera obligación era siempre proteger, aún a riesgo de su propia vida.

Fallar en eso también se añadía a su desesperación y a la sensación de fracaso. Captó breves imágenes suyas en la mente, una figura pequeña y frágil, acurrucada en sus brazos, tratando desesperadamente de aferrarse a ella.

Las gotas de sangre empezaron a filtrarse por sus poros. Sangre roja. Veía claramente que su sangre era roja. Sabía que eso tenía un significado muy importante para ella, pero se sentía aturdida, incapaz de discernir por qué era importante y qué significaba.

Su mente se estaba volviendo borrosa, como si un gran velo empezara a extenderse sobre su mente. No podía recordar cómo había conseguido capturarle. Se esforzaba por ver la imagen del momento pero ya no podia, lograba nada en absoluto. Sólo había dolor. Terrible, interminable dolor. No podía emitir ningún sonido, ni siquiera cuando su mente estallaba en un millar de fragmentos y ya no podía recordar a qué o a quién estaba intentando proteger.

.

.

.

_Nota: Ok, se que este es un capitulo difícil y triste, y os deja muchas incógnitas, sin embargo es necesario para la historia._

_La letra es del grande mexicano Pedro Infante, de la canción Dios Nunca Muere. ¡Que me he mexicanizado! XD, No copyright Intended._

_Respondiendo Reviews:_

_mariavieites542: Linda muchas gracias, tu review ademas de halagarme me trajo mucha felicidad, Un beso!_

_AguusDempsey: jajajaja te adoro, osea Legolas super invencible siempre! Me alegra que te gustara la batalla en verdad me esforce! Aunque con puedo prometerte la integridad de todos los involucrados, gracias x darle una pasada a GRITOS DEL PASADO, un beso!_

_NarutoUzumaki777:Que bueno Naturo para eso fue escrito este chap! jajaja si Mithel es un tipazo._

_Cucascas: Gracias, que bonitas palabras! De verdad! Oh ya me lo han pedido varios reviewers, posiblemente :) si, mientras tanto, te recomiendo mis otros fics LEGRIEL: GRITOS DEL PASADO, MAS AMANECERES y FINAL ALT BATALLA 5 EJ. Ojala te des una pasada y te gusten._

_Aylu: Hola Ayku! Muchas gracias :D, que bueno que te guste! Y tambien GRITOS DEL PASADO, un abrazo enorme_

_pamela: Hola! Exactamente! Exactamente cosas como esas pasaran!_

_anggy: Hola! Escribo cada semana o 15 dias :D_

_LTdani: Esa es la intencion! Encantada de que te guste! Besos!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Todo se termina como comenzó  
sólo cambiamos hola por adiós, _  
_No me dejes nada por favor  
llévate todo hasta mi corazón,  
de qué me sirve ahora que me dejas. _

_Qué voy a hacer con mi sufrimiento._

_Dime_  
_si vas a volver algún día,_  
_si espero o te doy por perdida,_  
_Dime_  
_si dejo una luz encendida,_  
_en algún rincón de mi vida,_  
_o dejo apagar la ilusión._

_Dime por favor_

**LEGOLAS Y TAURIEL **

**CAPITULO 12**

Quien diría que quien finalmente enfrentaría a la bruja del ocaso seria Thranduil, este coloco ágilmente a Legolas tras el y le dijo con los ojos que fuera a buscarla.  
El viento soplo con furia entre ambos. Habian sido antes complices y amantes y hoy se enfrentarian a muerte porque eso era certero, uno de ellos moriria hoy. Galadriel le sonrio divertida, creyendolo incapaz de tomar su vida.  
.-.-.-.-.

Lerien había visto que Athael estaba bien, habia sido ágilmente rescatado por Mithel y se sentía aliviado y agradecido y sin embargo sabia que se madre corría peligro. Se adentro en la espesidad del bosque en su búsqueda consiente de la pequeña luz que irradiaba su vida, enviándole su amor, desde las profundidades de su ser, pidiéndole que fuera fuerte.

Sauron dentro de Saruman se sentía complacido, terriblemente complacido, el mal y el dolor eran parte de su esencia y disfrutaba extinguiendo tan preciosa luz. La reina del bosque moriría en sus manos. Y cuando iba a dar el mas certero golpe, un dolor horrible lo consumió, le habían cortado el brazo, el brazo que daría el golpe, y lo corto Fili un enano Hijo de Durin, en los ojos de mar de Fili ya no había simpatía ni amistad o nobleza, en los ojos de Fili había puro odio y dolor. Odio por lo que se había atrevido a hacerle a ella, odio porque en algún momento le hizo mucho daño también a su hermano, lo consumió hasta que lo mato, asi como a su tio. Y hoy esa pesadilla terminaría, moriría. El brazo que cayo al suelo, era el brazo que tenia el anillo de poder. La magia negra y la ira se expandieron como una onda avisando a Galadriel y debilitando su fuerza maligna.

Fili entonces mato a Saruman rápidamente y se acerco a Tauriel, estaba muy mal y horririzado contemplo que habia perdido mucha sangre.

.-.-.-.-.

Thranduil aprovecho el momento de debilidad de Galdriel e intento enterrar su espada en su centro, sin embargo esta se movio tan rapido que evadió, el golpe, intentaría huir, sin embargo en cuanto intento desvanecerse el rey del bosque la tomo de los cabellos y obligo a incarse a sus pies. Hoy será el ultimo dia en que nuestra libertad sea amenazada. Y la decapito.

.-.-.-.-.

Legolas seguia el rastro de Tauriel y encontró en la carrera a salvarla a su hijo mas parecido, Lerien, y preocupados por fin llegaron al lugar, la vista les horrorizo, ya venían soldados hacia ahi, Legolas poso su mirada de Tauriel a Fili y viceversa y culpo al enano de lo ocurrido a su esposa, apenas observando el cadaver de Saruman. Sin embargo corrio hacia ella mientras Lerien aprendía a Fili. Quien jamas quito su vista de ella.

Legolas la sostuvo en brazos y comenzo a acunarla en su cuerpo. Sollozando incontrolablemente, de todas las artes elficas el jamás aprendió la forma de curar. Y temía que todo estuviera perdido, esperando lo peor, cuando suaves pasos llegaron a los pies de la reina, era Arwen, quien suavemente la toco y comenzó su ritual de sanación. Una luz brillante cegadora e intermitente lleno el lugar.

.-.-.-.-.  
Atahel internado en la batalla que practicamente habia terminado buscaba a Eowyn con la mirada y con el corazon, sin encontrarla realmente en equella penumbra de sangre y victoria.

Eomer yacia sobre una roca aun adolorido por los latigazos de Mithel pero finalmente reestablecido, sin la influencia de Saruman en su mente.

.-.-.-.-.

Tauriel durmió durante algún tiempo.  
No importaba cuánto. El hambre le estaba esperando. Y el dolor. Le esperaban el corazón y el alma de Legolas. Disponía de toda una eternidad para recuperar sus fuerzas.  
Durmió el sueño de los inmortales. Legolas era lo único que le mantenía viva.  
Lo seguiría. De día o de noche. No tenía importancia. Ya no distinguía entre una cosa y otra, algo que antes había sido tan importante para ella.

En cambio el, Legolas. Vivía para la venganza. Para asegurarse de que se castigaba a los culpables. Vivía para convertir la vida de Fili un infierno durante las horas en que se encontraba despierto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:  
anggy MUCHAS GRACIAS QUERIDA! UN BRAZO! EN ESO TIENES RAZON, EL FINAL SERA BELLO.

NarutoUzumaki777 QUE LINDO! MUCHAS GRACIAS! OK LO PENSARE

Annima MUCHAS GRACIAS! QUE LINDA, UNA DISCULPA, EL AUTOCORRECTOR DEL IPAD ME JUEGA MALAS PASADAS, GRACIAS DE NUEVO

AguusDempsey hOLI! OH LO SE PERDONA! YO SE PODRE POBRE LEGOLAS, QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTE Y SORPRENDA, UN SUPER ABRAZO!

Pamela HOLI PAME! TE JURO QUE TERMINARA BIEN, YA LO VEREIS. UN BESO

N.A: LA CANCION ES DE JULION ALVAREZ UN TIPO SUPER GUAI ACA EN MEXICO, SUS CANCIONES DIVINAS, DE LEGOLAS A TAURIEL EN MI IMAGINACION, NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED, UN BESO!


	13. Chapter 13

**LEGOLAS Y TAURIEL**  
**VOLUMEN III**  
**FINAL CHAPTER**

_Por arriesgarlo todo amor_  
_Por liberarnos y crecer_  
_Por aventarnos y volar_  
_Por eso y este gran amor_  
_Y tu eres una bendicion_

Legolas tenia a Fili frente a el tendido de rodillas y con multiples golpes.  
\- Deseo matarte y torturarte por lo que te atreviste a hacerle, ¿Como pudiste?,...la oscuridad habita en todos los enanos, y la locura. Son criaturas inferiores, tal y como me lo dijo mi padre, y ella fue quien siempre os defendio, imponiendo en mi respeto para con todas las criaturas y le pagas de esta forma!-

Fili por primera vez levanto el rostro y hablo:

-No he sido yo su captor, sino su libertad. Solo he velado por ella desde la muerte de mi hermano. Ya no temo decirlo, estoy enfrentando a la muerte y no le temo...La amo, la amo y no me puede que ella te ame ni que mi hermano la amara. No puedo luchar mas con esto. Mi prioridad en esta batalla no era derrocarte, era ella.-

Y bajo la mirada recordando el trato con Saruman.

Legolas vio culpa en sus ojos, la ira ya acumulada, harto de que los principes enanos intentaran siempre robarla de su lado lo consumio. Levanto su espada para matarle. Fastidiado de su presencia.

.-.-  
_Por todo lo que es mi verdad_  
_Y porque ahora somos dos_  
_Las almas se pueden juntar_  
_Y los espiritus bailar_  
_Jugando a nuestro alrededor_

Tauriel ya incorporada sintio la ira asesina de su esposo, y recordo a Fili. Y como este le salvo la vida. Se levanto aun herida y corrio hacia donde estaban.

Sus hijos divisaron a lo lejos la carrera de su madre y fueron tras ella preocupados. Todos excepto Athael, quien estaba aun en busca de Eowyn.

Tauriel descendio por las escaleras que bajaban a los calabozos, y en el mas amplio los encontro. nLegolas estaba a punto de matarlo y ella corrio hasta ponerse frente a Fili y su espada.

Legolas la miro con ojos brillantes y casi humedos, petrificado y casi decepcionado.

Entraron Lerien y Mithel. La escena era comprometedora. -¡Padre!-

-Muevete Tauriel. Dejame cobrar mi honor.-

_Amemonos despacio sin excusas_  
_Que tu y yo quisimos_  
_Ven detras de mi_  
_No queda nada mas que amarte_  
_Y si en todo apareces tu_  
_No queda nada mas que amarte_  
_Nada mas que amarte_

-No lo hare. Fili fue quien me salvo, el evito mi muerte segura asesinando a Saruman. Quien fue quien me lastimo.-

La mano de Legolas se congelo en el viento sintiendola pesada.

-Le debes la vida. Entiendo tu actitud. Pero el me ha dicho que te ama y tengo derecho a matarlo.-

-Tienes derecho a enfrentarle si deseas Legolas, pero cuando el pueda responder y esten en igualdad de condiciones. Aunque te aseguro no sera necesraio. Yo te amo a ti. Siempre ha sido asi.-

Las ultimas palabras desarmaron a Legolas y Kili bajo la mirada. Cansado y derrotado.

Los prisioneros enanos fueron liberados. Pocos habian sobrevivido.

Los hijos de amos se retiraron. El bajo la espada y se dirigio a su reina.

_Y de tu mano aprendere_  
_Que mis sentidos sean tu voz_  
_A darte fuerza y no caer_  
_A que mi hogar sea tu piel_  
_Ya que tu vida es mi razon_

-La realidad es que mi unico temor siempre ha sido y sera el perderte. Mi maldicion ha sido la realeza de Erebor y mi propia estupidez al no ser abierto con mis sentimientos desde un inicio. No puedo portar perderte. Es un hecho.-

-Nunca puedes perder lo que ya es tuyo. Lo hemos hablado antes.-

El aisntio resignado y no. Satisfecho con que ella siguiera con vida.

Ordeno entonces Legolas a la guardia que dieran otro trato a Fili, sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo. Tomo la mano de Tauriel y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella.

_Amemonos despacio sin excusas_  
_Que tu y yo quisimos_  
_Ven detras de mi_  
_No queda nada mas que amarte_  
_Y si en todo apareces tu_  
_No queda nada mas que amarte_  
_Nada mas que amarte_

Se dirigieron a sus camaras, ahi tomaron un largo baño donde Legolas fue el perfecto sanador y esposo, con el agua enjugaron sus penas y las perdidas, la tierra de la batalla y la sangre seca de las heridas antes abiertas, donde el remplazo cada morete con amor y la hizo sentir tranquila.

Tras un par de horas se vistieron con tunicas de seda de gala, y les fueron colocadas sus coronas nuevamente. Legolas y Tauriel se observaron subitamente tan comodos con sus coronas como lo eran con sus espadas.

_El alma estalla en mil pedazos_  
_Si tu estas conmigo, amemomos_

_Por intentarlo todo amor_  
_Por liberarnos..._  
.-.-.

Fili estaba en la una habitacion sencilla con curaciones listo para partir. Tauriel le pidio a Legolas que la acompañara a verlo y este accedio por no poder ejarla sola, aunque cada paso era molesto.

Cuando Fili vio entrar a Tauriel sus ojos se iluminaron con vida. Taurie se sento a su lado y lo observo fijamente bajo sus espesas pestañas. Legolas estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, eternamente vigilante.

-Fili, quisiera una promesa.-

Fili la miro con sorpresa. Su boca seca hablo. -Lo que quieras.-

-Lo prometes?-  
-Por mi vida.-  
-Quiero que encuentres a una compañera, que seas feliz y le des un heredero a tu lastimado pueblo. Quiero que intentes la felicidad y otorgues seguridad. Prometelo Fili.-  
El la miro con ojos de nuevo amor. Agradecido.  
-Por mi, por mi pueblo, por ti, por Kili, por mi tio, os lo prometo Tauriel.-

Ella le sonrio y le dio un rapido abrazo.

-Gracias. Namárië /Adios.-

.

.

.

.

HABRA MAS LEGRIEL DE DENILE?

CLARO QUE SI, TENDRE GRITOS DEL PASADO Y UNA HISTORIA QUE TRADUCIRE A NUESTRO IDIOMA DE OTRA ESCRITORA EXTRANJERA.

AUN ESTOY EVALUANDO UN VOLUMEN IV DEPENDERA DE VOSOTROS. ESPERO SEGUIR CONTANDO CON VUESTRA PREFERENCIA.

COMO SIEMPRE, ESTARE ATENTA A VUESTROS REVIEWS, SUS COMENTARIOS DE ESTE VOLUMEN TRES, CREADO SOLO PARA USTEDES. OS ADORO. USTEDES SABEN QUIENES SON, MIS LECTORES, MIS COMPLICES, MIS AMIGOS A DISTANCIA NUNCA CONOCIDOS Y SIN EMBARGO TAN QUERIDOS.


End file.
